1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to air vents and more particularly to air vents which restrict the entry of liquid therethrough.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Current rainwear generally has minimal air circulation due primarily to the necessity of coating the rainwear with materials as polyvinyl chloride, polyurethane, etc. which keep out air as well as water.
Recently, so called "breathing" fabrics intended for incorporation in rainwear have been introduced. However, it is apparent that these fabrics are not truely waterproof but merely water repellent since it is well known that any fabric that is sufficiently porous to permit the entry of air will also permit the entry of water provided the pressure of the water striking the fabric is sufficient.
Another proffered solution has been to provide holes or eyelets under the arm where entry of water is unlikely. However, since the arm generally lies against the body, these holes are often closed thereby defeating their purpose. Another suggested solution has been to provide a plurality of holes across the back of the raincoat and thereafter sew or otherwise secure a yoke, cape, flap or the like over the holes. In addition to the added manufacturing expense occasioned by this technique, it will be apparent that the flap must overlie over the holes and, therefore, restricts the entry of air therethrough.